No Good Deed
by TitansRule
Summary: In which an officer is 'adopted' into the family, Don is very confused and Jess tries to explain. Story #60 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY. I do own Officer Isobel Wilson and her (ex) boyfriend.  
><strong>**Series: 'Kindred Spirits' – full list is on my profile.  
><strong>**Spoilers: **_**No Good Deed**_** – diligent readers may recognise part of this as a flashback in 'Communication Breakdown' (that's my story, not the episode).**

* * *

><p>No Good Deed<p>

"White coffee, four sugars, no eyeball."

Jess pulled a face. "Thanks, Don, you could have just put me off coffee for life."

"What about Stella?" Don protested. "She had to put up with the eyeball."

Jess paused, cup hallway through her lips. "That actually happened? I thought that was just a rumour."

"No, came from a body buried in a roof garden." Don grimaced. "Adam and Danny are out searching for the rest of it now."

"Rest of it?" Jess asked warily.

"Yeah, the birds had been at it." Don explained. "Apparently dead bodies make a good lunch."

"I think I'll skip lunch." Jess decided.

"Dave, I told you to leave me alone."

Jess glanced across at her partner as the voice came floating in from the entry-way. "What happened, Carter?"

"No idea." The uniform answered as he passed them. "I think it's her boyfriend or something."

"He the one that cheated on her?" Don muttered as he stood up.

"Yeah." Jess watched him take his gun from his desk and slip it into its holster. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing illegal." Don assured her.

Not feeling completely reassured, Jess stood as well, following him out just in time to stop the officer on the desk from calling security. "Don't worry, Maxwell. I think Detective Flack is going to handle it."

"Everything alright, Officer Wilson?" Don asked.

"Fine thank you, Detective." Isobel responded, turning away from her ex.

He caught her arm. "Issy, please."

"Let me go, Dave." Isobel stated, her voice shaking slightly.

"Is …"

"She told you to let her go." Don cut him off, moving between them and forcing him to release her.

Jess leaned against the wall, watching the exchange. She could certainly see what Isobel saw in Dave, but he had nothing against her partner.

Don towered over him by at least a head, arms folded, pulling the sleeves of his shirt tighter against his shoulders and upper arms, revealing every one of the muscles there. His gun and badge hung on his belt, an unspoken threat coupling with the one in his eyes, which seemed even sharper than usual.

"Witness reports, Officer Wilson."

"Right away, Detective." Relief evident in her eyes, Isobel turned and disappeared into the precinct.

"Listen closely, Dave," Don said quietly, "because I'm only gonna say this once. I know why you two broke up and I'm not surprised she doesn't want you near her. Now I've seen her in the gym; I know she can take care of herself. But if you ever make her cry again, I will make your life hell and every single person in this precinct will back me up. Am I right, Detective Angell?"

"Absolutely right, Detective Flack." Jess replied, unable to hide her smirk as Dave practically fled out the door.

"Asshole." Don muttered, stalking back to his desk.

Jess followed him, wishing, not for the first time, that they weren't at work. "You handled that very well."

Isobel was waiting for them, with the reports. "Here you are, Detective."

Don's face relaxed and he gave her a soft smile. "Thank you. You tell me if he bothers you again." He grabbed his jacket. "I'm heading to the crime lab, Jess."

"Got it." Jess smiled as well at Isobel's confused expression. "I don't think Dave will be coming back; Don threatened him with ABH if he made you cry again."

Isobel still looked confused. "Why?"

Jess shrugged, sitting back at her desk. "I think he likes you." She grinned. "He's just about as protective of Lindsay and Stella. And me." She added as an afterthought. "Contrary to popular belief, he's not a _complete_ chauvinist; it just means you're part of the family now."

Isobel smiled shyly. "Thanks, Detective."

Jess sighed as she disappeared. _Sooner or later, I'll get her to stop calling me that._

* * *

><p>"It's me!" Don called, letting the door close behind him.<p>

"Hey." Jess put her book down and stood up, greeting him with a kiss. "Case closed?"

"It was the brother-in-law." Don sighed. "Who turned out not to be the brother-in-law at all, but was actually the wife's boyfriend."

Jess paused. "That's … I don't want to know."

"Well, I do." Don sat down, pulling her into his lap. "Have you ever heard of a 'happiness surrogate'?"

"I can honestly say that I haven't." Jess admitted. "Why?"

"Our vic was visiting one." Don explained. "Danny and Hawkes went to talk to her. She's getting paid to have sex with men and it's completely legitimate – what guy admits that he needs help in bed?"

"A desperate one who's girlfriend won't fake it." Jess suggested absently.

Don cleared his throat. "Jess, you've never …"

"With you?" Jess laughed. "No, never. Trust me, you need no help in those regards. That's why you don't believe her."

Don nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss in the hollow of her throat. "But you have faked it before?"

"Yeah." Jess admitted. "They were all _really_ bad." She threaded her hands into his hair. "_You _are the _best_ I've ever had."

A self-satisfied smirk spread across his face. "Good. Because I really don't want you thinking about other guys when we're doing that."

Jess chuckled. "Sweetheart, sometimes I have trouble remembering my _own_ name, let alone anyone else's. Now if you're done letting me inflate your head, what was the wife doing banging her brother?"

"He wasn't her brother." Don answered. "It was a marriage scam, except she actually fell in love with the guy."

"So he killed him." Jess concluded with a sigh.

"Not only that." Don scowled. "He beat the crap out of her; she nearly died."

Jess shook her head. "How does a guy do that to someone he supposedly cares about? How do you justify that?"

"Same way that douchebag was trying to justify what happened with Isobel the other morning." Don answered heavily. "By not having a conscience or any concept of the word 'love'." He paused. "I'm still waiting for you to yell at me for that."

"For what?" Jess asked, confused. "Not having a conscience? Or not having any concept of the word 'love'?"

Don chuckled. "No. Telling that guy where to shove it. Isn't this the part were you tell me off for being so chauvinistic and that Isobel could handle herself?"

"No." Jess smiled. "This is the part were I tell you that you were really sweet to stand up for her like that." She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. "Actually, it was … it was kinda hot."

"It was?" Don asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"Oh yeah." Jess murmured. "Made me wish we weren't at work."

"Well, we're not at work now." Don smirked, his hands slipping beneath her shirt. "How about I take you to bed and remind you just how _good_ you have it?"

"That's …" Jess cut herself off with a moan as his lips fused with hers, and he stood, holding her in his arms. "That's good work, Detective." She whispered against his lips.

As he reached the door to her bedroom, he let her slide to the ground and wrapped an arm around her waist, pinning her against him. "Are you happy?" He asked quietly.

Jess laughed quietly, tugging lightly on his tie. "No surrogate required." She brushed her lips against his, the simply gesture contrasting with the gleam in her eyes. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait! Review please!<strong>


End file.
